


Agnes Nutter's Nice and Accurate Recipes

by Shae_C



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anathema was not expecting this much chaos, Aziraphale and Anathema are friends, Crowley is endeared, F/M, Fanart, M/M, Newt is concerned, Someone please help this angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae_C/pseuds/Shae_C
Summary: Having found her ancestors old cookbook, Anathema decides to give Aziraphale a cooking lesson. Nothing goes as planned. Everything is on fire. Crowley and Newt are the loving peanut gallery.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange





	Agnes Nutter's Nice and Accurate Recipes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paranoia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoia/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Loaf!! *hugs* You're such a sweet and great friend, and I've had so much fun getting to know you. I hope you like your present and have a great holiday season!


End file.
